Mortal Kombat Genesis
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: el origen de una rivalidad el paso de una amistad a de la enemistad, un vistazo al origen del Mortal Kombat


Mortal Kombat

Génesis

Soy Raiden, el joven aprendiz para el puesto de dios del rayo, hoy eh conocido a un guerrero formidable, un ser del mundo exterior, su nombre el Shao Kanh, su fuerza es formidable, y ha vencido a los clérigos del caos, gracias a él, mi maestro y los dioses antiguos los han encerrado en el infierno, en una dimensión entre el limbo y el infierno, es sorprendente, Shinock le ha otorgado un merecimiento especial y ahora vive en el templo junto con los dioses antiguos.

Raiden: maestro, como es que existen seres de gran poder en este vasto multiverso.

El maestro vio a su joven aprendiz y le dijo: tanto como el mal surja, una fuerza más implacable se levantara contra dicho mal.

Aun son palabras muy complejas. Dijo Raiden y se encamino a la biblioteca, al entrar en ella, vio que Shao Kanh se encontraba hay, asustado por ver a tan robusto guerrero, Raiden retrocedió, y al hacerlo tropezó con un libro.

Quien esta hay. Dijo Shao Kanh de una forma imperante. Se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia donde había escuchado el ruido.

Vaya, eres tú, el nuevo aprendiz del dios del trueno, Raiden verdad, gusto en conocerte. Decía Shao Kanh mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Raiden.

No, al contrario, el gusto es mío. Dijo Raiden mientras se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa.

Raiden: Que es lo que te trae a la biblioteca de los dioses antiguos.

Shao Kanh: Eh venido para estudiar el método bárbaro de la derrota.

Raiden pudo sentir en Shao Kanh, una fuerza y una voluntad acompañada de bondad y honradez, a lo cual empezó a entender las palabras de su maestro.

Los días transcurrían y Raiden y Shao Kanh habían formado una amistad poderosa, Raiden enseñaba los principios de una batalla donde mente y cuerpo de concentraban para no sufrir daño a Shao Kanh, y Shao Kanh enseñaba a Raiden como sobrevivir en una batalla.

Un día cuando el entrenamiento de Raiden llegaba a su final, su maestro, el actual dios del trueno, se dirigió al campo de batalla junto con Fujin y Shinock, puesto que Edenia, se había corrompido. Raiden fue al atrio de los dioses antiguos y empezó meditar, al cabo de una hora Shao Kanh llego y lo miro.

Shao Kanh: has mejorado mucho colega, ahora puedes controlar los rayos como tu maestro.

Raiden: Aun no es mucho pero, es lo final de mi entrenamiento para heredar el puesto de mi maestro.

Shao Kanh: te gustaría probar tu poder Raiden.

La inquietud en el joven Raiden se notaba, puesto que ahora tena la misma fuerza de Saho Kanh.

Raiden: y donde pelearemos

Shao Kanh: no pelearemos, vamos a combatir.

Raiden: ¿combatir? ¿En qué lugar?

Shao Kanh: Edenia…

Raiden quedo paralizado, puesto que Edenia estaba corrompido por la maldad.

Me niego. Dijo Raiden con tono firme a lo cual Shao Kanh le miró algo extrañado.

Shao Kanh: has vencido a todos los sujetos creados por los dioses antiguos, es momento de que veas una batalla de verdad

Los dioses antiguos hicieron brillar su luz sobre Raiden.

Shao Kanh: lo vez, los dioses antiguos están de tu parte, asi, podrias despertar tu verdadero potencial.

Raiden sonrio de lado y se colocó su vestimenta de batalla.

Vamos, un reto aguarda.

De este modo Shao Kanh y Raiden se encaminaron a Edenia, al llegar, vieron un terreno árido, completamente muerto, el olor de la putrefacción y la muerte abundaban en el aire.

Raiden: mira. Son restos de raptores humanoides.

Shao Kanh tomo un cráneo el cual tenía una peculiar forma, puesto que el casco que lo cubría se había fundido con el hueso del raptor, se lo coloco en la cabeza y miro a Raiden,

Al fin algo a mi medida. Ambos rieron un poco hasta que vieron a una legión de raptores aproximándose a ellos.

Shao Kanh: prepárate, aquí vienen

Raiden asintió y se preparó para la batalla. En pocos minutos los raptores los rodearon y se dispusieron a atacar, como era de esperar Shao Kanh se lao al combate creando un mazo con el cual mandaba a volar a todo aquel que se interponía en su paso.

Raiden peleaba con una rapidez, la cual era como la velocidad del rayo, y la potencia del trueno, dejando a los raptores que lo rodeaban despedazados, cuando un raptor lo atrapo por detrás, una lanza verdosa le partió la cabeza a raptor, Raiden vio que Shao Kanh lo había salvado, y viendo Raiden a Shao Kanh en peligro se apresuró a salvarlo, pero los raptores lo rodearon de nuevo, Raiden siendo atrapado por sus enemigos, se vio en un predicamento casi angustioso, fue cuando las palabras de su maestro volvieron a su cabeza

TANTO COMO EL MAL SURJA, UNA FUERZA IMPLACABLE SE LEVANTARA CONTRA DICHO MAL.

Entonces Raiden tomo calma, y sintió una fuerza que llenaba su cuerpo, con una explosión, Raiden se liberó y fue donde Shao Kanh, quien lo miro sorprendido

Tus ojos. Dijo Shao Kanh. Son blancos como los de tu maestro, y pequeños rayos recorren tu cuerpo.

Raiden se miró a si mismo sorprendido y anonadado ante su fuerza, colocándose en guardia junto a Shao Kanh, comenzaron el contraatque contra los raptores, en na lucha ferviente y llena de sangre.

Al finalizar ambos cayeron al suelo.

Shao Kanh: lo lograste

Raiden estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Al volver al templo. Shinock se encontraba atado y en medio de los dioses antiguos

Dioses antiguos: HAS VIOLADO LA REGLA DE LA PAZA, DEBERAS DESAPARECER AL DESTIERRO DE LAS DIMENCIIONES.

Shinock: lo que hacen solo daña el universo. Dicho esto Shinock lanzo un rayo de luz a Raiden, pero Shao Kanh se interpuso y el rayo lo impacto a él.

Cuando Raiden y Shao Kanh recobraron el conocimiento, los dioses antiguos les contaron lo sucedido.

Shao Kanh: me duele la cabeza. Dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y una línea apareció en lugar de sus pupilas.

Raiden miraba a Shao Kanh algo extrañado y decidió buscar que significaba esos ojos, fue a la biblioteca y lo que encontró lo dejo asustado, aquellos ojos eran una maldición, la maldición de Shinock, aquellos que sobrevivían se volverían malignos y en extremo fuertes.

Raiden dejo el libro ya que no decía una cura, saliendo de la biblioteca Shao Kanh llego ante él y con voz temblorosa le dijo

Raiden….tu maestro…..debes verlo….

Decía Shao Kanh mientras recobraba el aliento, Raiden corrió hacia su maestro y lo encontró, en su lecho de muerte.

¡Maestro! Grito Raiden y fue hacia él, su maestro no podía pronunciar mucho, así que le entrego el amuleto del dios del trueno y cerró los ojos.

Ese día fue en el cual Raiden fue devastado, tomando posesión del puesto del dios del trueno Raiden miraba en silencio la tumba de su maestro

Los días transcurrían con naturalidad, hasta que los dioses antiguos decidieron nombrar oficialmente a Raiden el nuevo dios del trueno, pero una sorpresa también fue ese día, al haber nombrado a Shao Kanh el conquistador de mundos.

Raiden y Shao Kanh, pelearon codo a codo numerosas batallas, en los cuales, su alianza fue casi inseparable, hasta, que Shao Kanh en contra de la voluntad de los dioses antiguos él solo, conquisto Edenia, matando al rey Jarod, y haciéndose posesión del reino de Edenia. Tomo a Sindel como su esposa, y por lo que Sindel le comento, acogió a Kitana como si fuera su hija.

Raiden veía todo desde el templo, ya que su deber se limitaba a solo proteger la tierra, no podía creer que su amigo cometiera tal barbaridad, así siguió el comportamiento de Shao Kanh, conquistado mundos sin piedad y fusionándolos con su reino.

Un día, Raiden fue al templo de los monjes Shaoling, a meditar, cuando se escuchó un estruendo en las afueras del pueblo, Raiden salió del templo y miro con asombro, que delante de él, se encontraba Shao Kanh quien había sido consumido por el odio y el mal.

Shao Kanh: Apártate Raiden, esto será mi nuevo reino.

Raiden: no, la tierra no será tuya.

Shao Kanh: si no te apartas, entones, debes morir

Shao Kanh se abalanzo a la pelea contra Raiden, el cual con un grito de guerra se lanzó sobre su oponente y como un rayo lo aventó a las faldas de una montaña, Una batalla sin precedentes comenzó, Raiden atacaba a Shao Kanh de manera que no pudiera defenderse, pero en cuando Raiden bajo la guardia, Shao Kanh lo tomo del cuello y le dijo:

Patético, todos estos años cuidando la tierra te han dejado débil, la tierra es mía.

Raiden siendo asfixiado sintió que era su fin, pero los dioses antiguos llevaron a ambos a su presencia

Dioses antiguos: Shao Kanh, estas ignorando los principios de la ley del multiverso.

Shao Kanh estando amarrado miro a los dioses y les grito: ¡PORQUE DEFIENDEN LAS VIDAS DE SERES TAN MEDIOCRES QUE SOLO LA MUERTE LES TRAIRIA ALIVIO A SUS MISERABLES EXISTENCIAS!

Raiden miro a Shao Kanh y le dijo: El veneno de Shinock te ha corrompido amigo mío.

NO SY TU AMIGO. Grito furiosamente.

Dioses antiguos: te desterramos al reino exterior, y pondrás un pie en la tierra, mientras no vensas en el mortal kombat

Raiden: Mortal kombat, los dioses le han concedido una oportunidad a la tierra para defenderse.

Dicho esto Shao Kanh fue enviado al reino exterior.

Y yo me quede en la tierra, reuniendo a los guerreros más poderosos para que la proteja, es triste ver como tus aliados se vuelven en tu contra, pero

Tanto como el mal surja, se levantara una fuerza más implacable contra dicho mal.

YO SOY RAIDEN, DIOS DEL TRUENO, Y PROTECTOR DE LA TIERRA,

JURO QUE EL ARMAGEDON LLAMADO SHAO KANH NO DOMINARA LA TIERRA, DEFENDERLA ES MI DEBER, JUNTO A LOS BRAVOS GUERREROS QUE SE UNAN SE LLENARAN DE GLORIA, CUANDO HAYAN LOGRADO VENCER

EN EL MORTAL KOMBAT.


End file.
